Episode 6731/6732 (5th December 2013)
Plot Ross distracts himself from his worries at the pub. At the same time, Marcus and his gang of men head to Butlers Farm. Things turn nasty when the men hold Moira back, lock her in the van and set upon Adam. Later, Cain and Ross arrive to sheer devastation. Butlers is trashed and an ambulance is called. Ross realises he is to blame, while Moira and Cain are at loggerheads. What will come of all of this? Meanwhile, when Jai overhears Charity talking to Noah about all the fighting, Jai realises that he needs to do something about it. Will he be able to win her round? Elsewhere, Rodney worries that his meeting with Janet could get him in hot water with her husband Dougie. Keen to point the finger elsewhere, he tells an arriving Dougie that Eric is the one having the affair with his wife. Moments later, Dougie punches Eric, while telling Val that he has been sleeping with his wife. Val punches Eric and fumes to think that Eric has been doing the dirty. Soon Val learns the truth of the situation and she and Eric plot to get their own back on Rodney. When their plan involves faking Eric's death, could this cause Rodney to have a heart attack of his own? Also, Jude sets Ashley and Harriet their next task to prove their worth for the vicar job. Harriet looks confident to win as she enlists the help of some rehabilitated youth offenders to assist in the re-tiling of the church roof. However, later when she chases Sean off after he attempts to nick some slate, Ashley realises that she's been spinning a few white lies as he enjoys reminding a suddenly energetic Harriet of her supposed "bad back". Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin Guest cast *Marcus - Alan Ruscoe *Janet - Pauline Fleming *Dougie - Adam Fogerty *Tommy - Robert Haythorne Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen, living room and barn *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Mill Cottage - Dining room *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Road *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Field Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,090,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:TV4 transmissions